Axel Erachin
Axel Erachin: The Space Cowboy Axel Erachin is the leader of the mercenary gang that the rps in the Rise universe follow. While Axel is not necessarily the most skilled or deadly pilot on the squad, he is without a doubt the one with the most experience. Axel has a happy-go-lucky outlook on life that often overshadows his tactical mind. Axel is the man who originally brought the colorful crew together and continues to call them back for new jobs. He is often the peacekeeper in the unit, disciplining mercenaries who get out of line, and ensures that all the mercenaries make it out alive. He is played by Hawk. Humble Beginnings Axel was born on planet Factory as a rich boy living in his father Decel Erachin's mansion. Axel grew up sheltered behind the thick walls of his home, never knowing his mother who died before he could remember. Decel is a brilliant scientist and founder of Erachin industries, the inventors of the H.M.V.s., and the Empire's leading weapon's supplier. Too occupy his boring life, Axel read the stories his father gave him of cowboys exploring the Frontier. They were heroes who saved the girls in the end and always ended up with a fat paycheck. As soon as Axel could afford to buy his own H.M.V., he left his father behind, no longer wanting to rely on his own man for shelter or to live behind walls anymore. Now he was free to see the world. Because of his expert aim and piloting skill, Axel quickly became a respected mercenary of the Empire. Terrance Terrance is a Red Panda who has stayed with Axel for his entire duration as a mercenary. He is Axel's faithful sidekick and little buddy used to impress the ladies with his cuteness. Terrance is often the more cautious member of the crew, possessing an uncanny sixth sense and growling when danger comes near. Axel is much more ramcuctious than his pet. On Planet Factory, Red Pandas are like Raccoons, with a rapidly expanding population and less homes willing to take them in. Terrance grew up eating his food out of trash cans before Axel found him. The young boy decided to keep him as a pet, inspired and jealous of Terrance's freedom and independant lifestyle. The two became fast friends. Personality Axel's personality is one of confidence. In an effort to turn himself into a hero, Axel has learned to wisecrack, make epic speeches, and try to score with as many ladies as he possibly can. At the same time, Axel is a leader who feels responsible for his men's safety and has disciplined them on several occassions. With his over-abundance of confidence, Axel is often mistaken for an idiot despite his tactical genius and leadership abilities. Important Relationships Axel's arch-enemy and rival is Ray Shishigami, the Empire's most deadly pilot. Although Axel never achieved the same level of respect or fear as Ray, they are still seen as equally skilled pilots by the soldiers of the Empire. Axel has been terrorized by Ray ever since the events of Rise Part 1 as Ray hunts down the leader of the rogue mercenaries with all the resources the Empire has to offer. Axel's lover is Karen Armstrong, the second-in-command of the Paladins whose good looks and attraction to Axel was enough to turn them into a couple. It was only after she betrayed the Paladins that Axel realized just how perfect their relationship was, it was far too easy and worry free to ever be real. Karen left a hole in Axel's heart, making him paranoid of every opening himself to another woman, and worried about who he can trust. Fighting Style Axel is a cowboy sharpshooter who wields a revolver with deadly proficency. The revolver is known as the Renegade, a vintage handgun modeled after the weapons of the Wild West. He also wields a sawed-off shotgun for when enemies get too close. Axel's right arm was blow off on Villa, giving him a stronger cyborg hand that can smash through many solid objects. This has only made him stronger because Axel is also skilled in hand-to-hantd combat, his moves resembling that of a boxer. Terrance has been known to get involved in fights, bitings his opponents ankles and providing a distraction as Axel pulls out his revolver. H.M.V.s. Axel pilots the Magnum in Rise Part 2 and has piloted the Cougar in Rise Part 1. Alternative version Axel appears in the movie. He's the leader of the group, developping an affection for Karen Armstrong and has come to be cynical of the safety of his own team. Character Theme Axel's battle theme is "We are Finally Cowboys" from the No More Heroes series by Suda51. It was chosen because it fits Axel's confident and heroic personality. left|thumb|| Quotes Category:Characters